Deuce Gorgon
|Bild=200px |Alter= 16 |Killer Style= Skaterschuhe, Hoodies und meine Desingner-Sonnenbrille. Und natürlich mein Schlangenmonster high vdog monsten-Irokesenschnitt. |Mordsmäßige Macke= |Haustier= Perseus, meine zweischwänzige Ratte, habe ich nach einem griechischen Helden benannt, denn Mum persönlich kannte. Sie findet das irgendwie nicht so witzig. |Lieblingsbeschäftigung= Kistenball und kochen. |Absolutes No-go= Leute, die mich monsterkrass annerven. |Lieblingsfach= Kulinarische Köstlichkeiten |Ätzendes Schulfach= Kulinarische Köstlichkeiten. Ich tu nur so, als wär`s mordsmäßig langweilig, eigentlich ist es das beste Fach der ganzen Schule. |Lieblingsfarbe= Neongrün |Lieblingsessen= Griechischer Monster-Mix, meine eigene Kreaktion. |ABMF= Cleo de Nile und Jackson Jekyll }} Er ist der Sohn von Medussa. Über Deuce Gorgon Als Grogone hat er die Fähigkeit Lebewesen in Stein zu verwandeln, wenn sie Augenkontakt mit ihm haben. Da er dies verhindern will, trägt er schon seit frühester Kindheit eine Sonnenbrille. Die Dauer für die Versteinerung scheint zu variieren, denn er sagt zu Mr. Lou Zarr, dass die Wirkung normalerweise 2 Stunden anhält, sein Haustier-Drache Smokey aber schon seit Jahren versteinert ist. Persönlichkeit Er ist sportlich, gutmütig und süß. Alle Mädchen mögen an ihn seine relaxte Art und sein Selbstvertrauen. Der Sinn für Humor, fehlt ihn auch nicht. Aussehen Er ist groß und muskulös mit grünen Augen und kann die Mitschüler zu Stein verwandeln, weshalb er eine Sonnenbrille trägt. Sein Kopfhaar ist schuppig und mit Schlangen bedeckt. Er hätte natürlich kein Irokessen-Look, denn hat er sich selbst gemacht. An seinen linken Oberarm hat er ein Muttermal das aussieht wie Schuppen. Beziehungen Familie Deuce lebt mit seiner Mutter über einen griechischen Restaurant. Seine Mutter besitzt das Restaurant über dem sie leben. Die Wohnung in der sie leben ist mittelmäßig groß. In seinen Sommerferien fährt er mit seiner Mutter nach Griechenland zur Insel Petros, wo seine Tanten Stheno und Euryale leben. Freunde Deuce ist mit Heath Burns, Clawd Wolf, Jackson Jekyll und scheint mit Operetta befreundet zu sein. Natürlich mag er auch die anderen Monster High Mädchen. Haustier Sein Haustier ist Perseus, eine zweischwänzige Ratte mit der Deuce, aber nicht seine Mutter klarkommt. Als er 6 Jahre alt war, hat er aus Versehen Smokey, seinen zahmen Haustierdrachen, versteinert und wartet bisher erfolglos darauf, dass sich die Versteinerung löst. Er war das Erste, was er versteinert hat. Romantik Deuce ist mit Cleo de Nile zusammen. Vorher war sie mit Clawd zusammen und hat für Deuce mit ihm Schluß gemacht. (..., heißt es, doch in Wirklichkeit haben beide gesagt, dass es nicht mehr geht, da Clawd schon gemerkt hat das es zwischen Cleo und Deuce gefunkt hatte, zeigte er das er Deuce´s Freund ist und ein "würdiges Alphatier" und ließ Cleo "mit ihm Schluß machen" , damit ihre "Königliche Ehre" nicht angekratzt wird). Bücher In Monster High, Melody küsst Deuce als "Rache", weil Cleo Jackson geküsst hat. Das verursacht einen Rissin Cleo und Deuces Beziehung, aber sie arbeiten daran. Als Cleo sich entschliest nicht auf den The Monster Mash, wollen Deuce und Melody nur als "Freunde" dorthin gehen. Als Melody Deuce seine Brille abnimmt, wird er wütend und verlässt die Feier. So wie er seine Sonnenbrille die ganze Zeit über tragen muß, trägt Deuce in den Monster High Büchern Deuce einen Hut um seine Schlangenhaare zu verbergen. In The Ghoul Next Door, schenkt er Cleo als Wiedergutmachung eine Schlange (das erste graue Haar seiner Mutter), die sie Hissette nennt. Gegen Ende des zweiten Buchs, verwandelt er Brett in Stein, da er denkt, dass er die Dokumentation sabortiert hat, aber er erwähnt, dass seine Starre ist vorrübergehend ist. Im dritten Buch, nach dem The Ghoul Next Door sabotiert wurde, gehen er und seine Mutter zurück nach Griechenland. Im vierten Buch kehrt er nach Salem zurück, und trägt sich und Cleo für die Veranstaltung ein. Gegen Ende des Buchs verwandelt er den Hintergrund der Sporthalle für die Abschlußzeremonie in Stein. "Wusstest du schon, dass...?"-Fakten *Das Tragen einer Sonnenbrille, um andere nicht zu gefährden, teilt er mit Scott Summers, besser bekannt als Cyclops (X-Men). Summers Augen produzieren einen laserähnlichen Strahl und müssen deshalb von einer Rubinquarz-Sonnenbrille verdeckt werden. Meta Timeline * 11. Juli 2008: Mattel beantragt die Handelsmarke für Deuce Gorgon. * 5. Mai 2010: Die ''Monster High'' Webseite geht ans Netz mit Deuce Gorgons Steckbrief. * 5. Mai 2010: Deuce Gorgons Passfoto veröffentlicht wird. * 5. Mai 2010: Deuce Gorgon hat sein Animations-Debüt in der ''Higher Deaducation'' Werbespot. * 5. Mai 2010: Deuce Gorgon hat sein 2D-Cartoon-Debüt in "Jaundice Brothers". * Anfang Juli 2010: Deuce Gorgons erste Puppe wird als Teil der 'Basic' Serie veröffentlicht. * Anfang Juli 2010: Deuce Gorgon hat sein Tagebuch-Debüt in sein 'Basic' Tagebuch. * 1. September 2010: Deuce Gorgon hat sein Buch-Debüt in Monster High. * Anfang Dezember 2010: Deuce Gorgons Plüschpuppe veröffentlicht wird. * 12. Februar 2012: Deuce Gorgon hat sein 3D-Cartoon-Debüt in "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?". Puppen Basic *'Serie:' 'Basic' *'Veröffentlichung:' Juni 2010 *'Assortment-Nummer:' Keine *'Model-Nummer:' N2854 :Deuce trägt ein rot sleeveless Shirt mit ein skull graphic darauf, mit ein grau und weiß striped vest oder einen grauen hoodie. Er hat schwarz Hosen, einen schwarzen fingerlosen Handschuh an seiner linken Hand, und ein schwarzes Armband mit dem Monster High Logo an seinem rechten Arm und trägt classic checkerboard Vans. Er trägt immer eine rote Sonnenbrille, um zu verhindern, dass sich seine Freunde in Stein verwandeln. Scream Uniform *'Serie:' Scream Uniform *'Veröffentlichung:' Dezember 2010 *'Assortment-Nummer:' T7980 *'Model-Nummer:' T7985 :Deuces Kaskettball-Uniform ist ein schwarz sleeveless top mit ein pink und weiß trim und ein pink v-neck, mit shorts mit the same trim. Er also trägt schwarz Sneakers mit grün laces, weiße Socken mit schwarzen argyle at the top und eine grüne Sonnenbrille. Seine Uniform-Nummer ist 13. Dawn of the Dance *'Serie:' Dawn of the Dance *'Veröffentlichung:' Juli 2011 *'Assortment-Nummer:' T6067 *'Model-Nummer:' W2147 :Deuce trägt ein grünes collared Shirt mit polka-dots, eine schwarze Krawatte und ein schwarz-weiß argyle vest mit ein hood lined mit purple, schwarz und grauen Nadelstreifen-Hose und weiße Schuhe. Statt seiner, üblichen, roten Sonnenbrille, trägt er eine goldumrahmte Fliegerbrille. Die Puppe kommt mit einem neon-grünen iCoffin. Deuce Gorgon Gallery Puppen Mitternachts Party Deuce.jpg|Mitternachtsparty Deuse Gorgon Webisodes Cleo and deuce by ahtziritha-d32itnl.jpg Illustrationen Deuce-monster-high-26106143-1174-1755.jpg|Dawn of the Dance Kategorie:Schüler Kategorie:Gorgonen Kategorie:Puppen-Charakter